


Bike Leather

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-19
Updated: 2004-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like watching a boy put on leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bike Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of randomness that came up discussing YGO and motorcycles with Charles.

The leather was tight, padded; the kind racers would wear to protect their delicate skin should things go horribly wrong. Tristan slipped his feet in and worked the pants up over his jeans, squeezing and writhing and pulling. His face turned red as he made it up to his waist. The zippers just made everything tighter. It probably would have fit better, let him breathe better, if he were naked.

The jacket he pulled over his shoulders was something more familiar, more comfortable. Usually Tristan wore it open, flapping in the wind, but now he pulled it tight across his chest. The dark t-shirt underneath disappeared as he zipped it up to his collarbones. The snaps closed, locking like a slave collar around his neck. The red leather jumped as he swallowed. The cuffs snapped tight as well, making a fine pair of shackles around his wrists.

Tristan shook his head into his helmet, adjusting it until the fit was comfortable. Every movement was superbly outlined in black and red leather as he stepped over his bike, settled down on the seat, and started it. He revved the engine, then glanced over his shoulder. "You comin'?"

Seto could see his reflection in the mirror finish. He sneered at himself, and turned away to straddle his own motorcycle. "Just don't slow me down." The engine growled, then purred, then snarled as he leapt ahead of Tristan, pushing the machine to its limits. His loose white coat flapped around him like wings as he quickly picked up speed, racing up the pier towards the city.

The shivering vibrations between his thighs made it difficult to ignore his erection, but Seto had never lost a race before, and he wasn't going to start now.

But, once he won? Tristan's ass was his.

THE END


End file.
